On The Run
by Ace.Stone
Summary: When PIers Nivans wakes up busting out of a cocoon with no memory of what happened, he is determined to figure out who he was. However, with the BSAA after him, can he survive? Or will three other people help him?


So this is the prologue of my story, which is why it's not very long. More then likely, the story will be a Chris/Leon/Jake/Piers story. Yes, story! Those of you looking to get your rocks off, sorry, but more then likely there won't be any hot male sex...any time soon. Anyways, please leave a review. That's what causes me to continue writing stories, otherwise I tend to loose interest in them and ditch them.

* * *

A lone figure looked into a room from a one way mirror, a clip board in their hands and a plain white lab coat over their shoulders as the person's pen started writing down notes.

The room was deathly quite.

The darkness was in every corner. Blood, grime, and debris covered every available spot in the room. The room was lit only by a single lamp, which let forth a weak light that barely did anything at all in the dark room. The sound of gunfire and scream echoed from outside of the building the room was in, the sounds drifting into the room thanks to the single open window. There was a table in one of the dark corners, which looked like just about any other table.

Except for the multitude of guns laying on top of it. A MP-AF lay on the desk with a couple of handgun rounds next to it, the modified handgun with the extended mag looking more like a assault riffle then a actual handgun. A anti-material riffle was propped against the desk, the scope still attached and a few rounds and bullets laying on the table as well. Normally, people wouldn't notice these types of things. Except for two things.

One, both items belonged to Piers Nivans. The man who had done so much for the BSAA, including giving his life for them. The man had been trapped with his Captain in some type of underwater facility when he was infected, but he managed to hold on long enough to get his Captain, Chris Redfield, to one of the escape pods as quick as he could. He even stopped one of the B.O.W's from attacking the pod right before the place exploded.

It was a bitch trying to find his body.

Which was the second thing. In the room, was the body of said BSAA agent. Only, it was different. Some type of cocoon was wrapped around his body. And one of the arms looked, even with the cocoon hiding it, disfigured and more enlarged then the other.

So far, all was going according to plan for the person looking into the room. As the figure looked down at their watch, they saw the minute hand meet with the hour hand on the twelve. The figure smirked as the grandfather clock chimed twelve times, meaning that it was finally midnight. Meaning it was finally time to get things moving. The figure smirked as they turned around, walking briskly into another room that held numerous monitors and screens.  
"Hope you enjoyed your nap, Nivans. It's time to wake up." The figure said, letting one of their hands drift to a single blue button. As they pressed it, a feeling of great relief over came them. "Now, time to get the fuck out of here before things start to get messy."

With that, the figure turned and ran back into the hall.

**XXX**

It was dark.

And smelly, and horribly constricting. He didn't know where he was, or what it was that his body kept brushing against, but something told him that he needed to get out of it _now_. That something urgent was about to take place, and he might not want to be around when it did so. He pushed up, using all of his back muscles to try to make whatever it was wrapped around him give in.

And finally, it did.

He let out a gasp of air as he busted forth, chips of blackness raining into the air as he broke forth from some type of cocoon.

_What the fuck? _He thought to himself. He frowned as he looked at it, never having seen anything like it. His frown deepened as he took a look at the room he was in. It smelled horrible, and the blood and debris did nothing to calm his nerves. A sweat broke forth from Piers as he saw the blood, wondering how it had ended up staining the walls and what was going on. There were so many things going through his mind. Where was he? Hell, who was he? What the fuck did he just bust out of? But there wasn't anyone in the room to ask his questions.

The man groaned as he pushed himself up, his muscles complaining as they popped back into place and were finally used. It felt like he hadn't used them in forever! The man with brown, almost auburn, colored hair and green eyes wore nothing. Which wasn't really a good case considering how cold the room was. He shiver slightly as he turned in a full circle, taking in his surroundings.

And stopped, when he saw what was on the desk.

Two guns, both of which looked oddly familiar. He frowned as he started walking towards them, not having any idea on why they looked so familiar. He picked up on, a MP-AF something told him in the back of his mind, and noticed that there was a file underneath it. He frowned as he set the gun down, making sure the safety was on, before he picked up the file and flipped it open. He frowned as he saw a picture of himself, with nothing but his name, sex, birthdate, and status on it.

_Name: Piers Nivans_

_Sex: Male_

_Birthdate: December 31 1987. _

_Status:Dead_

That last word kept ringing in his ear, even before he heard another ringing sound.

A phone.


End file.
